Andrea Potter and the Vampires Curse
by ladylookslikeadude
Summary: Andrea Potter is very angry. Albus D. has decided that she is to be given to the Vampire Lord as a consort, while a war is going on in the Vampire world. Yes, Andrea Potter is extremely angry. Girl!Harry
1. Vampires and Consorts

**Andrea Potter and the Vampires Curse **

**Prologue**

**Andrea Potter frowned as she waited to be let in the Headmasters office. Professor McGonagall had told her that the Headmaster had wanted to see her, but she had been told to wait outside by Snape, who had, scarily enough, seemed to give her a pitying look. **

**She glanced up as someone came down the steps, and frowned as he seemed to give her a disdainful look, before looking at the Headmaster, who had walked behind him, and said, with a long suffering sigh, "She will do, for now". The words had seemed to have a dangerous edge to them, but the Headmaster had merely twinkled, then assured him, " She will make your Father happy, but I must speak with her, just to make sure she knows her duties". **

**He frowned, but nodded, and I was whisked up the stairs to his office. The Headmaster looked worried, and murmured hurriedly, "We don't have much time, the main thing is, you are being sent to train for your next altercation with Tom." **

**She looked at him quietly, and then informed him, "I know you're not telling me everything, but for once, I will trust you, and believe you would do nothing that could hurt me." She got up then, and walked out, never seeing the slightly guilty look on his wrinkled face, and never heard him murmur, "It's for the greater good my dear girl, it's for the greater good." **

**Andy stalked down the stairs, and after reigning in her temper a bit, asked, "Do I need to bring anything?" He looked at her in surprise, and then busted out laughing. He then asked, "Don't you know where you're going girl?" **

**After she shook her head he grinned and said, "You, are going to be the Vampires Lords consort for a week, in exchange for our alliance with the light side."**


	2. Introductions and scars

Andrea Potter was stunned. She had just found out that her Headmaster had used her like some kind of bargaining chip, which, I'm sure everyone knows, is a very good reason to be staring in horrified silence at the vampire who had given her said news.

She took in a deep breath and then said, as softly as possible of course, (note the sarcasm) "WHAT!" The vampire was now massaging his ears, and then muttered, "You didn't have to be so loud about it." She just gave him a completely humorless smile, and replied, "You just gave me some very bad news, and then had the gall to laugh at me, and honestly expected to get away unscathed?"

He just sighed, and then informed her, "Everything you need is going to be provided at the Manor." She nodded, and then asked, "Am I going to be able to write letters to my friends?" He simply nodded, and glanced at his watch pointedly. She laughed slightly, and informed him, "I get the point, but may I at least know your name?" He looked surprised, then smiled slightly as he said, "it's Kalak."

A few hours later they were in the carriage that would take her to the vampire that she was to…serve. The reason they were so late getting out, was the Headmaster decided that everyone should know, and then he forced both her and Kalak to field thousands of questions. When one of the teachers had informed him that there were far more worthy students, he had asked why, and the teacher has been kind enough to say, "She cast Crucio on several students." Said teacher looked surprised when he looked to Andy for more information.

Andy looked at him calmly and said, "I'm teaching them how to survive. It's not pretty, but it's damn effective." He had just nodded thoughtfully. Now they were finally on there way, at midnight. She couldn't help but fall asleep, even though she knew it was extremely impolite.

_Dream sequence _

_Her uncle standing over her with a belt. Voldemort snarling "Crucio". Pain, unimaginable pain_, _blood, could I have done something, Sirius being cast into the Veil, A flash of green light, Avada Kedavera, death, her eyes, Killing Curse green, a shade lighter then her mothers, did that single difference save her, did it condemn her Mother, to much pain._

Andy woke gasping, shaking, and sweating. Kalak said nothing, just gave her a bottle of water and a sleeping potion, and watched her as she fell asleep.


	3. Nightmares and Questions

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I got bit in the ass by a little thing called life.

**Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahhaha**

Andrea Potter groaned as she was shaken awake. She cracked open an eye to glare at Kalak, but couldn't help but grimace as she felt the dried and disgusting sweat caked on her skin. Kalak just smirked and silently pointed to a nearly invisible door.

He must have noticed her inquiring look, because he explained, "It's a bathroom." He must have, yet again, noticed her look, this time stunned, and he explained, "Magic, my dear, magic." After he finished, he sat back with a smug smirk on his handsome face.

She just glared at him, and then stalked into the bathroom to take a much needed shower. A good forty-five minutes later she poked her wet head out the bathroom door, and sheepishly asked him to hand her a change of clothes. Kalak quite promptly choked on his water, and stared at her in shock for a good five minutes, before a crafty smile grew on his face and he replied, "Why don't you come and get them yourself?"

POV change

He sighed softly as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was very handsome, with silky shoulder length black hair, and ice cold blue eyes. He was extremely slender, but very strong, stronger than a werewolf, as a vampire should be. Although, he was no ordinary vampire, no, he was the Vampire Lord.

POV change

Andy gave him a dark look, and then, her glare changed into a mocking smile. She shrugged and then replied, "Alright." Kalak's eyes widened in shock as he saw her slender, almost gaunt, figure. Her towel was far too small, so he could see things that his Lord would kill him for seeing. Although, his mind wasn't on that right then, it was more on the vivid and jagged scars in her back.


	4. Blood and Beds

Kalak was stunned and was silent. But then, a moment later, he got very, very angry. "What, dare I ask, are those?" His voice was calm, but the underlying edge made her want to flinch. He pointed to the numerous scars engraved on her body, a threatening gleam in his eye. "Oh, those," she laughed them off, though feeling rather nervous. "They're nothing important." "NOTHING IMPORTANT?!," Kalak roared angrily. He shoved her into the wall, a sharp pain stabbing her when she landed. He began to pace around, muttering angrily to himself, ignoring her cowering form.

She slowly straightened up from her previous stance on the floor, and looked at him silently. She was waiting for him to stop pacing and muttering so she could explain. She didn't get a chance to explain though, because as soon as he stopped what he was doing and looked at her, he pinned her to the wall, and whispered, "be silent you foolish girl. Be silent."

That, of course, worried her, as it would anyone who had an insane Dark Lord after them.

Though, at the moment she was thinking less about the Dark Idiot, and thinking more about the hard body pressed up against hers.

Kalak, being his normal self, noticed her interest immediately and smirked mischievously. That smirk alone made Andy quite nervous, of course, but what made her more nervous was the fact that he was grinding himself on her. His smirk broadened, and then he asked, "Do you like this?" It was a simple inquiry, though made far less simple by his voice, but it made her want to pant like a dog in heat.

Andy quite firmly gathered her rather tattered pride around her, and shoved against his chest, making him lean back off of her. She then stalked to a new heavy, mahogany door, one that had just appeared, and disappeared inside, the door vanishing behind her.

Several hours later, she walked out of the newly created room hesitantly. The room that she had been in was a work room… well not so much a _work _room as a work out room. She didn't have any of that silly, high-tech equipment that most rooms were equipped with, just a basic quarter-mile track and a few weights. In addition she had several swords as well. Her favorite was the double katana.

The double katana is when you have the katanas crossed over your back in their holders, and then you use them both either for battle, or just to practice for fun. The work out with them was usually quite rigorous, and today was no exception. As she walked out of the room she noticed how banged up she had gotten that day. Several cuts she'd gotten were bleeding profusely.

When she got into the next room she took a cool shower and scrubbed the blood and sweat off her body. Getting it off her skin was easy, as a nice bar of soap and a sea sponge took care of it. The nearly impossible bit was her black hair. The blood was intertwined with her ebony locks, and it simply refused to wash out. After she got it as clean as she thought it would, she toweled off with a conveniently placed white towel.

Back in the bedroom she fell onto a bed. It was comfortable, she thought as she rolled over into her side, nice and firm. She soon nodded off to sleep, a pillow under her head and a blanket wrapped around her toned form.

It truly was a pity, though that the bed she had fallen into wasn't quite her own.


	5. Kisses and Twitches

Kalak was faintly irritated. I mean, honestly, what was the use of having those entire spell books if, when you started casting, the enchantments on the carriage made the spells go awry. The solitary spell that went as it was supposed to truly delighted him, as it had shown Andy exercising.

Her toned body flexing was going to be the source of his wet dreams for years to come, (or at least until I can find something hotter he supposed) and as he was stuck in a castle for most of the time, what was the chance of that happening? Slim to none. Unless the hotter thing happened to be enchanted, and he had learned the hard way that they tended to be a bit picky about whom they shagged.

Obviously Andy was more than a bit picky, as the chastity spell he had cast on her, after he had given her that sleeping potion after she'd had that awful nightmare had shown. The nightmare Andy had dreamed was one of the worst he had ever seen. Seeing that he was over a thousand years old that was saying something.

He stepped out of the 'Magic Room,' or so he had dubbed it, only to be stopped short by the raven haired beauty sleeping peacefully on his bed. He thought about getting into the bed and teasing her, but then decided, for once, to be a gentleman and allow her to sleep peacefully.

He smiled gently at the young woman and quietly kissed her on the forehead, ignoring her slight twitch with an amused look on his face. He slipped into the other bed, the one that was supposed to be for Andy and… well… did what most guys do after seeing a pretty female in only her night-clothes.

He may be a thousand year old Vampire but, after all, he was still a guy, and that was the only thing that kept Andy from going off on his, admittedly hot, ass. After he was finished the both of them drifted off to sleep, one having pleasant dreams, and the other, not so pleasant.


	6. Necklaces and Kisses

Andy Potter's bright green eyes snapped open. She had just had another nightmare. She had dreamed that she had died, and Kalak had also perished minutes after. But, then again, she had also dreamed that Kalak was the Vampire Lord and that, of course, was complete blasphemy. Kalak couldn't be the Vampire Lord…right? Well, she had something far more important on her mind today.

She'd seen the one outfit that she hadn't worn in forever and a day, because Sirius had given it to her. It was extremely special to her. Finally, she decided to let go of her fear of losing it, and cherish it as Sirius had meant for her to.

He had given her a much wanted pair of tight leather pants, a long sleeved blood red shirt, and a pair of pointy toed boots. Andy had loved the outfit, but she had been confused about the odd looks she had gotten from the boys. Sirius had been no help, as he had just busted out in laughter whenever the subject was broached. He had, of course, apologized after she had pouted a bit, but he still hadn't told her what the weird looks were about.

She smiled at Kalak when she saw him late that morning, then she frowned when he gave her the same odd look that the boys at Hogwarts had given her. She just shrugged, though thoroughly annoyed she couldn't figure it out, and forgot all about it when breakfast came about.

Around two hours later, she was working out in her room, and Kalak was reading an interesting looking book.

Her bright eyes saw a beautiful emerald necklace, and her gasp made Kalak turn around abruptly, although his sharp eyes softened slightly as he saw what had caught her attention. He smiled slightly, and said, "You can have it if you want." Andy's eyes widened significantly and looked slightly disbelieving, but when he put it around her neck, she couldn't help but believe.

Kalak smiled gently and said, "It looks far better on you then it could on anyone else." The sweetly spoken words made her eyes start to water. He looked rather alarmed, and said, "If you don't like it you don't have to take it." Her watery eyes looked up at him, and she gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek and replied, "I love it Kalak, thank you."

The softly spoken words made his own eyes water slightly, but he gave her a kind smile and replied, "Andy, don't …" his voice stopped abruptly stopped as his throat clogged with tears. She just smiled and went to bed, never suspecting the horrifying dreams that would follow.


	7. Interlude: Nightmares

**Alright, sorry for the delay. Now, I need to know, do you want me to post a really long oneshot next, or a bunch of oneshots about Jedi, or a Star Wars story? Please review and tell me, I'm having trouble deciding. Thanks, now on with the story. Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Andy, Kalak, and the plot, so if you want to borrow any of that, just ask. I'll probably say yes.**

_Dream Sequence_

Painfearhateangerwhyhateangerfearpainpleasedon'tdiefearangerpainhateAvadaKedaverapleasenokillthesparenotcedricdidnothingfreakworthlessfreaknohatredfearpainangeronenowhycondemnedfeardementorsangerhatenonotRemydon'tgoSirivielwhycondemnedwhywhywhyinnocentyouknowonceaBlackalwaysaBlacknottruehelovedmewasjustconfused "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

_End dream sequence_

Andy woke with an ear piercing shriek. Kalak was by her side in an instant. The annoyance he generally had with being waked up THAT abruptly had completely vanished when he had seen the honestly distressed look on her face.

He quietly hugged her, and when her sobs didn't let up he started rocking her and hummed softly in her ear. Finally her sobs started to let up. After she had gone completely silent he began to ask her what the obvious nightmare had been about, but was interrupted by a soft snore.

He looked surprised and glanced down at her face. When he saw her gently closed eyes he determined that yes, she was sound asleep. He started to move, but Andy whimpered and tossed her head in distress. After that, he resigned himself to have to stay with her, although it wasn't much of a sacrifice in his opinion. He just desperately hoped that the night would start to be a bit less eventful.


	8. Why Kalak, why?

**Yeah, it's a bit longer than I'm used to, a bit longer than your used to too I'm betting. Anyway, I'm going to try to update faster now, although I may have some problems with that seeing as my teachers hate us all and have decided to kill us by drowning us in homework. Anyway, my thanks to my reviewers, as few of them as there is. I just have a request for all of your though. If you add me to your favorites, please review, if only to let me know that you're doing it. By the way, I haven't gotten one flame yet, and I want one to laugh at. Yes, flames will be laughed at. Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter, and on with the story. **

After Kalak and Andy got up in the morning, the slightly awkward silence was broken by Andy's softly spoken, "Thank you."

Kalak looked surprised for a brief moment, before giving her a sneer and replying, "It was nothing. You needed comfort, I supplied it to you." He shrugged. "As I said, it was nothing—at least, nothing personal."

At remark, Andy's eyes brimmed with tears. But before they could spill over they were gone, and the cold, empty look was back in her eyes. It was the same look that had appeared when Cedric had died right in front of her eyes, though it had been slighter then.

The same look had appeared again, much stronger after Sirius had died, and it hadn't had a chance to disappear as all of her friends had died horrifying deaths that she had been forced to watch.

Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. All of them were dead. Hermione, Hannah, Ernie? They were dead as well. Professors Sprout and Sinistra? They were killed. Professor Snape had been killed by Voldemort himself after being discovered as a spy.

She may not have liked the man, but she respected the courage it must take to lie straight to that monster's face, and pretend to be loyal while you're at it. But I'm getting off track.

After that look appeared in her eyes, she reverted back to old habits and muttered, "Whatever." She then sauntered away to go practice with her blades.

Kalak was stunned. He had only meant to test her defenses, to see what she did when hurt. He had never thought that her first defense would be to retreat into that shell of herself, to become empty and emotionless.

Although, from the little he knew about her, it made a lot of sense. She was obviously one of those extremely rare girls that didn't like to share her emotions and be completely open. It was also rather obvious that a lot of bad things had happened to her, and not the normal, 'my dog just died' bad, but probably something to do with those horrifying scars on her back.

In all honesty, it didn't really matter. All that mattered was getting her back to her normal bitchy self before his Lord found out what he had accidentally done.

Andy was, to put it very mildly, pissed off. I mean, who did that vampire think he was? How dare he act like that towards her? She had only been polite! But, then again, maybe she should have just left it all alone. Maybe he was going on the defensive. Maybe he thought she being sarcastic? Yeah, right. Who am I trying to fool? He was just being a complete and utter bastard.

Although, really, I can't blame him. I know I'd be getting really testy if I had to travel with myself for a long period of time, which is actually slightly sad. But really, why did he have to pick now, of all times, to go all 'I'm a mean vampy' on her?

Why right after she'd had a nightmare, right after he'd been so sweet? If I could ask him one question, just one that he would have to answer truthfully, that would be it. A simple why?


	9. Interlude: The Vampires Curse

_**Sorry it's so short, but I'm wringing myself dry writing just this, so sorry.**_

_Excerpt from a Tale of a Vampire_

The Vampires Curse is a nasty, vicious thing. It makes a Vampire rude and nasty one moment, and in the next kind, sweet, and confused about why everyone is shrinking away. They don't remember the nasty tone, nor do they remember the cruel words. All they remember is a kind tone and sweetly spoken words.

So, do you now see why the Vampires Curse is such a vile thing? The only good thing about the curse is the fact that it only affects Vampires. The Royal Family is the most susceptible to the Curse. No one knows why, but some suspect that it has to do with their pickiness in the necks they bite. One of them had even said "Who, on this wonderful, fruitful earth, would want to bite into a dirty, disgusting looking neck?"

The Curse also makes it so that they attack anyone they come in contact with, be it man, goblin, or even their own brethren, Vampires. Yes, that thrice damned curse makes them attack their own species! Their own brother and sisters! The parents they once held in such high regard, they attack and ravage them until only bones are left, and that, my friends, is where the trouble truly begins. They are so horrified that they did it, that they lock themselves in their room and refuse to come out. It probably doesn't help that the Curse is enhancing the bad feelings and suppressing the good.

Yes, by the way, most Vampires do not sleep in a coffin, but in a nice, warm, comfortable bed. Although there is always the one or two odd balls that prefer the hard, uncomfortable coffins to warm, soft beds, but that rarely happens, and when it does, it usually means that they are turning Rogue. It is in the next chapter that you learn about the Rogues, so I shall see you next time!


	10. A WHAT!

Andy had fallen asleep in that room, but while she was sleeping peacefully, Kalak was going up the wall with worry. 'What if he didn't find her?! What if she had decided to jump out of the carriage and go live out her life as a muggle?!' Andy then absently sauntered out of her room wide awake, stifling a yawn with her hand.

He practically pounced on her demanding, "Where were you? What were you doing? You're not planning on living as a muggle, are you?" The last question caused her eyebrows to go up to her hairline, a disbelieving look on her face.

"Am I planning on living like a _what_?" The tone of her question matched the expression on her face.

"A muggle, Andy, a muggle!" He suddenly blinked, as he had realized exactly how unintelligent that sounded. "Okay, so maybe that sounded a bit stupid, but I was frantic! Where were you?" Her eyes grew cold and her lips tightened into a tight line; she held back a snort as she realized how ironic his questions were.

"Why would you care?" Her lips now twisted into a scornful smile as she added, "It's nothing personal."

Kalak sighed in aggravation as he snapped, "Damn it, I was just having a bad day! There's no need to be such a bitch about it."

She sneered and replied, "Oh, you were just having a bad day? Then I suppose Voldemort was having a bad day when he killed his dad, was he? Or when he jinxed the Defense job and made it so that no one could hold the job for more than a year without being killed, He was just throwing a fit!"

"Hey," he protested, "It's nothing like that!" Andy was becoming more and more emotionally drained as their fight went on, and she was on the verge of giving up.

"Yes Kalak," she sighed, the fight altogether drained out of her. "It's exactly like that."

She turned away from Kalak and went into her room to take a shower, as well as try to forget her anger, if only for a few minutes. Suddenly, the fireplace flared green, and Kalak dropped to his knees before it, bowing his head, knowing that only one person had the ability to floo the carriage. The Vampire Lord.

"My Lord," Kalak murmured humbly.

"Kalak," his father greeted coldly. His lips warped into a grim smile as he asked, "Son, what is my _darling_ Consort like?"

Kalak carefully considered his reply, before answering slowly, "She is...beautiful, My Lord. And although she has many scars, they accentuate her beauty, merely adding to it."

"Good, but what is she like personality-wise?" He smirked ruthlessly at his son's poorly hidden flinch as he continued, "Yes, I realized that you were avoiding that particular aspect, although I haven't clue as to why. Now, **answer me**!" He roared the last two words.

"Alright," Kalak clenched his teeth together1, unable to stop his body from automatically leaning back, as if to avoid an invisible blow. His father couldn't help but smirk, but then swiftly assumed his impatient expression. Kalak took a deep breath and then decided that bluntness was the best option. "She's a complete and utter bitch."

His father looked shocked for a brief moment before smirking2. "She must be some piece of work to piss you off so much", he chuckled. Soon after the words left his mouth, his face became predatory, almost feral. "I want to see her. No," he amended, he knew his son well enough to know the objection that would soon follow, "I will see her."

A crafty grin grew on his face, and he asked, "Tell me, have you two had an argument lately?" The crafty smile stayed on his face though Kalak, nervous, coughed a vague, "Yes."

"Good," he declared, full blown grinning at Kalak's surprised look, "You shall call her in here and apologize, making it long enough so I can get a good look at her."

Kalak looked horrified, but he nodded, swallowing his pride, and called out, "Andy?"

1 From what I've read about Kalak, he seems to be smoother than being totally subordinate to his father. Even if he's terrified of the man, I would think that the Vampire Lord would demand respect, especially from his son, and sheer terror isn't always that respectful.

2 The Vampire Lord seems to smirk an awful lot. You might want to change that as to not make his character so flat.


	11. Face in the Fire

Andy groaned in annoyance when she heard Kalak call for her

Andy groaned in annoyance when she heard Kalak call for her. She'd just finished rinsing the conditioner out of her hair, so she stepped out of the shower, turned the water off, wrapped a towel around herself, and walked to Kalak. "Ye-es," she drawled impatiently when he seemed content to just stand there and stare. He quickly mumbled something, and Andy frowned in confusion. "Huh," she asked blankly, unable to catch what he'd said.

"I said," he bit out angrily, "I'm sorry." Andy stood there in surprise before smiling slightly and saying, "Thanks Kalak. It means a lot to me that you'd apologize. But now," she said in an unbearably dramatic way, "I am going to go get dressed." She bounced out of the room, blissfully unaware of the face in the fire. The Vampire Lord almost smiled as he watched her bounce away. "She's so oblivious it's almost cute," he commented quietly, a look of almost…longing on his face. "You were right," he added abruptly, "She is quite beautiful.

She will make a wonderful consort." A crafty grin appeared on his face as he added, "I believe I shall also give her the choice of staying when her week is up." However, there was something in his face that made Kalak suspicious. There was something almost smug about it, but before her could say anything, he choked on the water he had just drank, but by the time he managed to spit it out, the face in the fire was long gone. Kalak looked worried as he grabbed a towel to clean up his mess.

He didn't know what his father was planning on doing to make someone like Andy actually _want_ to stay, but it couldn't be anything good as far as he was concerned. It _was_ his father after all.

**Breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbre**

Andy hummed quietly as she grabbed some pajama pants and a baggy old T-shirt. She didn't know what was doing it, but ever since she'd gotten on the carriage her nightmares and visions had completely disappeared. She wasn't sure whether it was a good thing or a bad thing, but one thing was for sure.

Kalak was going to get a thorough grilling on exactly what was going into her food. Speaking of food, her stomach was growling something fierce. She practically skipped to the kitchen, well aware that there were still some cookies from the night before. Perhaps a glass of milk (chocolate, of course ) and she'd be set. Of course, she hadn't expected to arrive just in time to see Kalak polishing off the last cookie. He slid past her in the doorway and tossed a triumphant grin over his shoulder, enjoying her devastated look. He'd finally got one up on the sarcastic little bitch.

Oh yes, he was enjoyng this immensely. However, what he didn't enjoy was the fact that he had to firmly shove his pesky little conscience out of the way to get full enjoyment of her pain. He sighed and shook his head. Since when did he have a conscience?

**Breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbre**

The rest of the time in the carriage flew by, and they were soon at a fucking HUGE castle. Although, when she looked at it, Andy couldn't help but get the chills. It felt like something bad had happened there, and now the land was punishing all who dared to enter the grounds. Damn, but that sounded corny!

Anyway, a tall broad shouldered man swept majestically out of the castle, his piercing blue eyes not missing a single detail, his silky black hair flowing straight you hid shoulders. Andy couldn't help but swallow slightly when she saw the majorly hot man. "Welcome," his voice purred seductively, "To my humble abode."


	12. You know you're in trouble

A/N: Hello people, I'm ba-ack

_**A/N: Hello people, I'm ba-ack! Alright, so I may not be able to update again for a while, 'cause my family's going through a rough patch, and our internet might get shut off. Please, if any of my readers are Christian, pray for us, and if you're not, hope we get through it, yeah? So, all of you Naruto fans, anyone interested in an Itasasu story? If so, tell me in your review! I already have the first chapter up written, so if you want it, let me know! By the way, thanks to all my reviewers. Now, on with the story! But first, make sure you review!**_

0o0o0o0o

**Chapter 12: You know you're in trouble when you need to call on more than the Gods!**

Kalak visibly stiffened next to her before giving the Vampire Lord a short bow and a harsh mutter of, "Father." The Lord then turned to her and gave her a warm, albeit somewhat fake, smile and said, "As I am sure my son, with his despicable manners," queue murderous glare, "Has not told you what to call me, I am now called Kakashi, although my human name escapes me at the moment."

Andy hummed thoughtfully before saying, "Kakashi… that's Japanese for… scarecrow, I believe?" Kakashi gave her a surprised look before nodding, a slow smile spreading across his handsome features. 'Hmmm', he thought to himself, 'she if far different than what I expected.' He eyed her torn up jeans and T-shirt and smirked. 'Quite different indeed.' He shook himself out of his contemplations and said, "Kalak. You may go now."

His son gave him a extremely reluctant look before doing as ordered. Kalak then turned to Andy and gave her a warm smile, saying, "I have decided to show you around the grounds myself. It is only fitting, after all, since it _is_ my fault you are here. Don't worry about your things," he added swiftly, "The servants will get them."

She nodded and thought to herself, 'Who the hell'd argue with _him_? 'Specially since he's got the whole 'dangerous aura' thing goin' on with him.' Lost in her thoughts as she was, she didn't notice Kakashi stop, and bumped into him, which in turn jarred her out of her thoughts.

He arched an eyebrow at her and she gave him that look that said, 'yeah, what're _you_ gonna do about it?' Frowning in slight annoyance, he turned back around and explained where they were. They steadily made their way around the grounds, , and Andy vaguely heard something about a forest and a lake. They finally finished, but when Kakashi asked if she had any questions before they started on the castle, she nodded. He looked at her inquisitively and she murmured, "My Lord-," he interrupted, "Kakashi."

"Kakashi," she amended, an annoyed look on her face, "What exactly _are_ my duties this week?" "Ah," Kakashi sighed, smiling lightly. "Business before pleasure, yes? Well, I do believe that it is time for dinner, so shall I tell you over desert?" It had been phrased as a question, but if Andrea Potter knew one thing, it was how to tell a question from an order, and this was definitely the latter. She smiled at him and murmured, "Lead on My Lord," gesturing mockingly.

Kakashi swept in front of her and gritted his teeth, already contemplating how to shove some respect into Andy's pretty little head. He was not generally a violent man, although many would disagree, but this, this called for action!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Hidden in the shadows, ignored in his father's anger, was Kalak. He watched in worry as his father's jaw worked desperately to keep his anger internalized, and after they passed him and were well on their way, he murmured, "May the God's be with you Andrea Potter, for you shall need the protection no earthly man can give you." With that he slid out of the shadows and sauntered to his room, never noticing the cruel smirk crossing his father's face. If he had, he would've called on more than just the Gods.


	13. Consummation

Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

_**A/N Alright people, I'm back. I have a poll on my profile, and I'll be doing whatever story you all pick after this is over, which should be in another chapter or two. Hurry if you want to have a pick of story, and I added a new choice!! Have fun!!**_

Albus Dumbledore looked at the letter from Kalak and sighed, shaking his head. He had expected better of Andrea, but instead of bowing down to the several hundred year old vampires' wishes, she had ignored him and had met the Vampire Lord in ripped jeans and a T-shirt. He gave a disappointed frown.

He had hoped for an alliance when he had allowed Andrea to be sent away, but perhaps he should be looking for other options. Perhaps if he gave them Lupin as a sacrifice they would be more approachable for an alliance.

Smiling happily at his plan, Albus Dumbledore popped a lemon drop into his mouth. After a few moments of delightful sourness he froze and attempted to cough, but was unable to get any air past the lemon drop stuck in his throat. He grabbed weakly at his throat, his aged body unable to withstand the strain of no oxygen.

He finally died. No the heroes death he had always dreamed about, but the death of the old fool he was. Remus Lupin mourned his death, unaware of the deadly plans that would now never come to fruition.

_**Linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreakli**_

Andrea and Kalak sat down at the rather large dining table and Kalak called for a servant. A timid young woman approached the Vampire Lord and was sharply told to bring the food. Andrea watched this with a frown, remembering the treatment she had received at the hands of her 'loving' relatives. She could have been like that.

She could have ended up like that, beat down and frightened, but she had instead mocked them at every turn. It had earned her far more beatings then she would ever admit, but it had satisfied her, let her know she'd done _something_ to defy them.

The food being placed on the table tore her from her thoughts, and she gave a uncharacteristically soft smile to the same timid girl from earlier, earning herself a soft squeak and worried look before the girl scurried away, her job done. Andy sighed softly, shaking her head before she put food on her plate. Remembering a small bit of vampire etiquette that she had read about in one of her Defense against the Dark Arts books, she waited for Kakashi to take his first bite before she ate.

After they were done Kakashi called a different servant to take away the empty platters and bring out the desert. The man brought out a small brownie with ice cream for Andy, and had brought out a small chalice filled with blood for Kakashi.

He caught her questioning look and explained, "I can eat human food, but I do still need blood for nourishment."

He gave her an amused look before adding, "And before you ask, all of my blood is donated by my staff, and they are all perfectly willing, and the ones that aren't don't donate." Andy shrugged, giving the impression that she didn't care, but not even the best Occlumens in the world could mask the faint spiking of relief in her scent.

She finished her desert, and he drained his chalice of blood before saying, "I believe we have some things to speak of, yes?" Andy took a steadying breath before nodding and saying, "What, precisely, are my….duties for this week?"

Kakashi carefully wiped the blood from his upper lip before replying, "You have been told that you are to be acting as my consort for the week, yes?" She nodded, scowling at what she perceived to be him dodging the question. "Your duties are rather simple. You will, obviously, be the second highest in rank in my house, and the….bond, if you will, must be….consummated by the end of this week."

Andy nodded slowly, mulling over the facts that had been presented to her. Seeing her lost in thought, he gently pulled her out of her chair and led her to her room, where she was sat on a chair by a window with a gorgeous view that she could not appreciate.

For that matter, even if she'd been focused on her surroundings she wouldn't have appreciated the view. She'd never enjoyed such things. She finally came out of her thoughts, and was surprised to see Kakashi still there, patiently waiting, leaning against the wall with his ankles and arms crossed.

He looked at her for a few minutes, but when it became clear she wasn't going to say anything, he said, exasperation coloring his voice, "Have you made up your mind yet?" She looked at him and gave a sigh before replying, "Let's just get this," she let a sneer curl her lips, "Consummation over with."

He eyed her before reluctantly nodding and moved over to the bed, Andy following him. (The sex scene was deleted because it sucked.

Badly. If you have a sex scene that you think would fit well and don't mind me using, send it to me and I'll give you credit.) He rolled off of her and she closed her eyes and pretended that she had passed out.

She heard him get dressed and leave, and she started thinking. It hadn't been as bad as she had expected, but she hoped to erase it from her memory. While she was attempting a wandless, wordless Obliviate, she fell into a deep, healing sleep.


	14. The endof Moldy Voldy

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_**A/N: Well folks, this is it. The last chapter of this story. In my poll I'll be deleting the story that I'll be doing next, which is **__**A Harry Potter story with Harry bitten by a werewolf, and a vampire's mate. It shall also be an Anita Blake crossover, but don't worry if you've never read the Anita Blake books, I'll be explaining everything. For those of you that have, It will have Anita bashing and I'll be stealing several lines from the books. I'll be putting up the first chapter soon, and there will be a poll in it about the pairings. I'll tell you more in my first authors note in the story, so I'll let you get to the story now. Thank you everyone for reading, and don't forget to review dammit!!**_

The next week positively flew by but for one incident that shocked everyone in the Vampire Lord's household quite badly. An assassination attempt. Oh, it was, of course, expected for someone in his position, but it hadn't happened in so long that they had all ceased to expect them, and as such, were all quite unprepared for it when it actually happened.

You see, vampires are immune to all poisons except for one, the rarest of them all. Basilisk venom. And who would be able to get it? After all, the last recorded Basilisk was in Hogwarts around five years ago, and was killed by Andrea Potter.

But, none the less, the same timid serving girl that Andrea had smiled upon earlier in the week had either found some or had been given some, and had found that her hand 'slipped' over Kakashi's daily meal of blood.

Fortunately, she had forgotten about the vampire's frighteningly acute sense of smell. Kakashi had smelled it, and had been suspicious. He had never smelled Basilisk venom before, and if he hadn't already been suspicious of the serving girl, he would have very likely died that night. His way of dealing with her had Andrea rethinking her opinion of the Vampire Lord.

He had simply ordered her thrown out of his castle with no money and no belongings. Of course, Andrea had no idea that just beyond the castles gates a group of bandits waited, paid by Kakashi to rape and kill the former serving girl in the most humiliating way possible.

But after that life continued on in what passed for normal for them. Kakashi didn't press her for anymore sex, and he was kind and always had time to listen to her.

So, when at the end of the week Voldemort and his Death Eaters attacked the castle, emboldened by Dumbledore's death and Andrea's apparent abandonment of the Wizarding World, she didn't bother to wait for the dunderheads at the Ministry.

She viciously attacked him, and to her eternal surprise and wonder, managed to get in a lucky shot and killed his snake faced ass! The reptilian Dark Lord fell limply to the ground, blood gushing from the stump that once held his head.

Andy got sprayed by the blood and choked as some of it made it's way into her mouth. In her opinion it was like having a mouthful of those American coins, pennies.

Finally, unable to take anymore stress, the blood in her mouth being the last she could handle, she did the most feminine thing that she had done. Ever. She fainted.

And I don't mean simply passed out, I mean she did the full out swoon that you see in the movies. And just like in the movies, Kakashi was right behind her to catch her when she fell limply towards the ground.

_**Linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak**_

Andy's eyes blinked open and she…coughed up a startling amount of phlegm and spat it out in a bowl placed by her bedside for exactly that purpose. When she was done she glanced around the room, grimacing when she saw Fudge.

He was not a pleasant sight to see when you've just woken up. But none the less, she listened as he spoke of Dumbledore's death, and while she was fairly indifferent on the inside, (after all, the man _had_ pretty much whored her out) she managed to look properly sad on the outside.

However, had she known the plans for Remus Lupin, she would've reanimated his dead ass simply to kill him again. She was faced with her first true dilemma when Fudge said, "It is now that you must make your choice.

Do you wish to stay with the vampire's," here he sneered slightly, "Or come with us back to the Wizarding World?" When he finished he looked smug, like he know exactly what she was going to choose.

But she honestly didn't know what to choose. The vampires had been kinder to her than the Wizarding World had ever dreamed of being, but everyone she loved was part of said world. When she looked at Remus Lupin with a slightly desperate gleam in her emerald eyes he just shrugged as if to say, 'It's your choice'.

She bit her lip in concentration, but nearly bit straight through it when Fudge finally snapped, "Just make up your damned mind already!" Kakashi looked extremely pissed off, and moved to confront the pudgy man, but Andy just shook her head minutely at him, that small confrontation having made up her mind for her.

She looked at Fudge, and behind that irritated look was fear. Fear that she would finally decide to be selfish for once and leave the world that had been so cruel to her behind her. And his fear came true when she quietly murmured, "I think I'll stay with the vampires, if they don't mind."

The look she shot them was partially shy and they all realized, with very real shock, that her fight with and defeat of Voldemort had so firmly shaken her that all of her masks had shattered into thousands of pieces.

It was with a determined look that Kakashi decided that she was never going to need to rebuild her intricate masks ever again.


End file.
